


I'm On a Murder Break (not really)

by MadDramaQueen



Series: RT Extra Life 1,337 word fic challenge [29]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, fem! Jack mention, team love and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: Ryan keeps getting caught during his "murder breaks".He wasn't that good at stealth, anyway...





	I'm On a Murder Break (not really)

It was 2 in the morning at the Fake AH Crew penthouse. All was quiet. The Lads weren't running around causing chaos, Jack wasn't making the house smell good with her cooking and Geoff wasn't planning heists. It was a peaceful night. Until the front door slowly creaked open and in walked Ryan, aka the Vagabond. He looked around the living room and tiptoed inside the house. He was careful to not make a noise as he made his way to his bedroom. 

Success! He made it to his bedroom door. No stray video game controllers or Amiibos were left on the living room floor, thank goodness. He took a deep breath and opened the door so slowly, it wouldn't have time to make a creak. 

"Well, look who it is! Ryan "Sneaking out at night" Haywood. Welcome home!" 

Ryan gasped to see Gavin, the "Golden Boy" sitting on his bed, playing on Ryan's Xbox. He was just fooling around in a new Minecraft world. He paused the game and smirked at a surprised Vagabond. "Wanna tell me where you've been, hmm? Oh, let's get a good look at you!" 

Gavin hopped off the bed and turned on the light. Ryan was seen with his mask hung over his ponytail, his face paint running down his face and mixing with other colors. His blue and black jacket had red stains all over it. His black jeans also had the same red style. His shoe laces were undone and looked like he stepped in mud. 

Gavin gasped and closed the door behind him, as to not wake up the whole house. "Mm-hmm. Just as I thought. Ryan, my lad, aren't you supposed to be on a murder break?"

"Now, Gavin, this isn't what it looks like." Ryan said, eyes widened.

"Oh? Am I to believe you lost a fight with a jar of tomato sauce and accidentally stepped in a pile of dog shit? Because, if I know you, and I do, you were out causing a bit of a stir around Los Santos, weren't you?" 

"Gavin, please-"

"Ah-ah-ah! Don't say a word, because I know where you've been. I'm not the hacker for nothing you know." Gavin booped him on the nose and sat back on Ryan's bed, giggling. He turned on the game again and continued playing, ignoring the fact that Ryan looked like a teenage girl getting caught coming home from a party she was banned from going to. "You were at the pier, weren't you? I supposed your night started out with you pondering about life and drinking some Diet Coke while you watched the fishies swim and the boats sail by. Am I wrong?"

"Look, Gav-"

"Am I wrong?"

Ryan sighed. "No, Gavin. I hate that you know my thinking spot. It's so annoying..."

"Ryan the 'Winnie the Pooh' Guy over here." Gavin laughed. "Let's see, so you did that and all of a sudden, you felt the push of a gun hitting your back. Some guy probably said something along the lines of, 'the Vagabond is alone at last. Now, I can kill you and rid Los Santos of your terror.'" he mocked in an American accent.

Gavin continued, much to Ryan's shock that he was 100% right. "You probably smirked and said some theater style crap-"

"Shakespeare is not crap! He was an artiste and it's a shame that everyone can't understand his work."

"Not all of us went to college before becoming criminals, Rye Bread." Gavin rolled his eyes. "Anyway, you said that and then the guy was all confused and shit, which helped you to get the upper hand and kick his arse and throw him in the water. His little friends came out of hiding and you just went to town, mask on and all. You started using your little knives that we got you for Christmas and sliced them up into little pieces and-" Gavin tried not to throw up with his poor gag reflexes. "All right, enough of that. So, Ryan. Was I right?" 

"Y-Yes, but how did you know all that?" 

Gavin laughed again. "Ryan, once again you forgot that I'm a hacker. I can gain access to any camera I like, and as soon as I tracked you, I hacked into one of the street cams and watched the whole thing go down! Luckily, the rest of the crew could give two shites about what I do on the computer all day and no one else knows about your little night, except for me. But, we both know your night wasn't over after that." 

Ryan decided to just start taking off his bloodied clothes until he was left in a tank top, slightly covering his skull shaped chest hair. He quickly put on his pajama pants and sat next to Gavin. 

"You were filled with adrenaline after that fight, and you wanted more. Even though Geoff clearly told you that you were on a murder break for a week." Gavin looked at Ryan and the guilty Vagabond looked away. "Wanna tell me what you did, so I don't have to remind you that you were in the wrong here?" 

Ryan grumbled. "Gavin, you suck." 

"Aww, poor Rye Bread. Let me fix your hair while you tell me. Let's get this bloody mask off; literally bloody. For Christ sakes, Ryan!" Gavin groaned, pausing the game and throwing Ryan's skull mask against the wall. He took out a golden pocket comb and started fixing Ryan's messy hair. "I'm waiting, Ry-Ry~" 

Ryan whined. "If you know already, why do you wanna hear it from me?"

"I caught you in the act and I rarely do! Let me have this, you bastard!" Gavin whined. 

Ryan chuckled lightly. "Okay, so you are right. It felt good to do what I did, especially to assholes who think they can kill me with my back turned. I decided to reward myself with a trip to the fair. Surprised it was still open that time of night. I went on the Ferris Wheel to relax myself and it was a nice time. Until I decided to play those obviously rigged fair games."

"And what happened?" Gavin asked, building up the ponytail in his hands before tying it off with a rubber band. "There we go! Now to clean your face paint off your lovely face." Gavin got some make-up removal wipes and started cleaning his face, slowly and with care. "Am I the only one that gets to do this, Ryan?" 

"You and Jeremy only." Ryan replied. "Anyway, I played that game where you shoot the bottles shaped like a pyramid? Kept shooting the bottles, none of them fell. The bullets were fixed. So, I took out my real gun, shot the bottles down and shot the scam artist who thought that game was a good way to rip people off. Took my prize and got the hell out of there."

"Wot did you win, hmm?" Gavin smirked.

Ryan sighed. "I won a trip to hell from when Geoff kills me. I kinda stole all the prizes from that stall and the one next to it with the balloon popping game. They're all in the trunk of my car. I'll get them in the morning."

"And I get first pick, right?" he gave Ryan a kiss on the clean, right cheek. "My lovely Ryan, getting into trouble and now I have to fix everything. You owe me that."

Ryan sighed, then gave Gavin a smile. "Of course you get first pick."

"But, will that be enough to keep my supposed 'big beak' shut from telling Geoff and the rest of the crew what you did?" Gavin giggled and finished getting Ryan's make up off.

Ryan face-palmed. "And I thought I'd get off easy..."

"Nope! You're dealing with me for a while, Vagabond." Gavin gave Ryan a hug.

"Gavin, have I ever told you how much I hate you and want to strangle you with my bare hands?"

"I love you too, Ryan!"


End file.
